


Scattered [Traducción]

by goldenhazz



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Violence, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhazz/pseuds/goldenhazz
Summary: Scott McCall pensó que finalmente estaban obteniendo un descanso de todas las locuras que seguían sucediendo en Beacon Hills. Desafortunadamente, un ataque horrible en un autobús escolar local, lo lleva a él y a sus amigos a una situación peligrosa.Añadir en el drama relación en toda la manada. Extraños husmeando alrededor. El amigo humano de Stiles de fuera de la ciudad está de visita. Viejos amigos y enemigos regresan a la ciudad, y Scott intenta entender por qué siente que falta algo.©nobodyzhuman
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 4





	1. Scattered.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Scattered by nobodyzhuman.

En algún lugar del desierto de Arizona ...

Dos grandes lobos grises corren por el suelo del desierto. Uno se había adelantado y se dirigía hacia una pequeña colina. Ese lobo podía sentir la arena caliente enfriándose bajo sus patas y la puesta de sol. El lobo detrás de él gruñó y se enganchó a su cola, lo que le obligó a moverse más rápido. Pero habían estado corriendo por un tiempo, y la empinada colina no era fácil de escalar. Otro chasquido en su cola lo hizo mirar por encima del hombro y gruñendo al otro lobo. Quien solo resopló mientras intentaba morderle la cola de nuevo. Eso fue suficiente para que se moviera con lo último de su velocidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, el otro lobo, se movió hacia arriba para rozarlo, extendiendo su aroma a lo largo de su pelaje, hasta que se colocaron hombro con hombro, mostrando que incluso en forma de lobo eran del mismo tamaño. Se podía escuchar a los dos jadear mientras miraban desde el valle debajo de la colina. Era una gran vista. Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, mientras el desierto se oscurecía.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, se giró rápidamente y lamió el hocico del otro lobo, su propia recompensa por las mordeduras del juego anterior de su hermano. Su hermano gruñó pero no tomó represalias, probablemente por cansancio.

El lobo a su derecha dio un resoplido y lentamente comenzó a cambiar su forma. Tomó aire y rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Un suave gemido y unos pocos estallidos se oyeron y luego sus dos lobos se fueron, ahora en su lugar estaban sus formas humanas.

"Creo que es hora de que regresemos", dijo, sin mirar a su hermano.

Sabía cómo se sentía Aiden al regresar. Pero también sabía que estaban siendo devueltos. Algo institutivo y primitivo, que ambos pudieran sentir. Como un tirón en sus pechos que los arrastraba de regreso a Beacon Hills. Aiden pensó que era la atracción de Lydia y Danny, pero Ethan tenía otra teoría, no es que no extrañara a Danny, una que no había compartido porque era una esperanza, y otra que no podía darle a su hermano hasta que estuviera seguro. Porque si le contaba a su hermano y se equivocaba, Aiden se enfadaría. Así que, por ahora se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Habían hablado de regresar varias veces desde que se fueron. Cada vez, uno de ellos daba una razón por la que era una mala idea, y seguían moviéndose, cada vez más lejos. Primero se mudaron a la costa y luego se alejaron por el condado, finalmente estableciéndose en una pequeña ciudad en Carolina del Norte.

Pero ese tirón, se estaba haciendo más fuerte. No habían mencionado mucho, pero se estaba volviendo más claro a medida que avanzaban lentamente hacia la costa. Se habían estado acercando cada vez más a California durante semanas, y él sabía que no pertenecería hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

No importa si eso era lo que querían o no, sus lobos parecían querer que sucediera. Por lo tanto, lo haría. Solo tenía que conseguir que su hermano dejara de posponerlo.

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar, "¿Y si ellos no nos quieren allí?"

Él sonrió, porque odiaba decir que no.

Volviéndose a mirar a su hermano, “Entonces les demostramos que pertenecemos allí. Somos fuertes, luchadores, y podemos hacer cosas que ellos rechazarán. Podemos mantenerlos a salvo. Sus ojos brillaron de color azul para demostrar su punto.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaron al responder: "¿Y si aún quieren una pelea o nos dicen que nos vayamos?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hermano esperaba eso. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, no después de que al final les ayudaron. No con el pequeño fragmento de esperanza que tenía en el fondo de su mente en cuanto a la forma en que estaban siendo retirados. Sabía que no serían bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos, pero también creía que con el tiempo serían bienvenidos.

"Ellos no lo harán", dijo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo a su lobo. Esto era nuevo, algo que aprendieron de un lobo solitario hace solo unos meses, una forma de cambiar completamente a su lobo. No las formas medio deformes que siempre habían conocido. Esta era una forma mejor, más conectada, más poderosa, y él esperaba enseñárselo a los demás, tan pronto como pudieran. Respiró hondo y allí estaba su lobo, como siempre, estaba justo ahí en el fondo de su mente, esperando que lo abrazara. Con muy poco esfuerzo lo empujó hacia adelante y lo dejó cambiar de nuevo su cuerpo.

Oyó a su hermano gruñir molesto, mientras terminaba su turno y salía corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el sonido de cuatro patas persiguiéndolo. Él sonrió.

Sabía que su hermano estaba nervioso por volver, asustado de que Scott; el Alfa, no los aceptara y nunca volvieran a ser parte de una manada. Pero también sabía que la extrañaba, a la única persona con la que se acercaba, y el temor de ser rechazado por Scott no era suficiente para ocultar la sensación de extrañar a Lydia. Justo como él extrañaba a Danny.

Entonces, ellos volverían, y esperaban poder encontrar su lugar.


	2. Buscando.

En otra parte del mundo, un hombre joven caminaba por una calle concurrida tratando de bloquear todo el ruido y los olores, y se abrió camino entre la multitud. El latido de su corazón era rápido pero constante. Tuvo que luchar para no mirar por encima del hombro a los hombres que sabía dónde seguirlo.

Los había notado a un par de cuadras de regreso, y el fuerte olor a arma de fuego y wolfsbane le dijeron que eran cazadores. Y no amigos. Gruñó y se apartó del camino, caminó y cruzó rápidamente la calle. No sabía cómo lo habían encontrado, solo llevaba dos días en la ciudad. No era suficiente para que alguien lo conociera y él no se había declarado a sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de perderlos. No estaba contento de tener que abandonar esta ciudad, había rumores sobre un viejo Alfa aquí uno que él esperaba y pudiera ayudarlo. Pero no valía la pena ser atrapado y torturado por los cazadores. Tendría que seguir buscando.

Mientras caminaba por un edificio viejo, brazo extendido y lo arrastró hacia adentro. Sintió que el cambio se apoderaba de él antes de que incluso estuviera sobre el umbral, sus ojos brillaban y sus garras habían salido.

La pequeña hembra frente a él, lo soltó y levantó las manos, sus ojos brillaban amarillentos. Se relajó un poco, otro lobo era mejor que los cazadores.

Él abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero ella levantó la mano y señaló sus orejas. Enfocó su audición, recogiendo a los dos cazadores.

"No, señor", dijo uno de ellos, y pudo escuchar la estática de un teléfono.

"Él simplemente desapareció". El hombre maldijo, "No, nos quedaremos, quizás tengamos suerte y alguien lo vuelva a ver. Sí, señor." Entonces oyó que el hombre se alejaba.

La mujer sonrió cuando se fue, "Pareces un problema".

Él no estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba sonriendo sobre eso, "No quería serlo. Estoy buscando al Alfa local."

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y su postura se volvió defensiva, "¿Por qué?"

Trató de contenerse en el menos amenazador por qué, no estaba aquí para desafiar al Alfa.

"Necesito ayuda." Dijo, "Algo le pasó a mi lobo, es más difícil para mí controlarlo. Esperaba que él pudiera ayudarme."

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, tomándolo.

“¿Estás aquí para desafiar a mi Alfa?” Preguntó ella.

"No." Respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que ella estaba escuchando su corazón.

"¿Trajiste a los cazadores aquí?" Preguntó a continuación.

"No." Dijo, "Creo que o me están buscando o tuve la mala suerte de que alguien me reconociera".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sígueme."

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y la siguió fuera del edificio. La salida trasera permitía un paseo vacío y luego cuesta abajo hacia un pequeño grupo de lo que parecían ser casas. Siguieron caminando por las casas y luego salieron de la ciudad. No le tomó mucho tiempo a ella caminar con él por un camino de tierra y dentro de su territorio. Podía olerlo en cuanto estuvieron cerca, los marcadores que le decían a otros lobos que no entraran. Su lobo gimió de inquietud pero él siguió siguiéndola.

Mientras caminaban, los edificios aparecían a la vista. Parecía casi como un pequeño pueblo por sí mismo. Casas esparcidas entre los árboles, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ser vistas. Sintió envidia de que esta manada pudiera vivir así. Juntos, libres para ser ellos mismos entre los suyos. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia, no por Beacon Hills, sino por la manada que había perdido cuando era más joven. Su familia. Tenían algo como esto y se lo habían arrancado.

"Quédate aquí", dijo la mujer, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio más grande. La manada, le dijo su lobo. El asintió.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a ella regresar y llevarlo a la casa.

Se le mostró en una gran sala de estar, un grupo de personas que ya estaban allí. Probablemente ocho o nueve repartidos por la sala, la mayoría sentados en cojines o mantas en el suelo. Pero el hombre sentado en el centro llamó su atención, porque podía sentir el poder del Alfa frente a él.

Bajó la cabeza, "Alfa".

“¿Y tú eres?” Preguntó el hombre, sin moverse de su asiento.

"Derek", levantó la vista, "Hale".

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Hale?", Preguntó el Alfa.

Respiró hondo e intentó ignorar la incómoda sensación de haber sido observado mientras todos los ojos en la habitación estaban sobre él.

"Hace un tiempo me pasó algo. Yo fui cambiado. Alguien intentó tomar mi poder, yo morí." Él suspiró, "O yo creo que morí, pero luego volví y mi lobo era más fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Puedo sentirlo todo el tiempo, arañando y cavando como si tratara de forzar su salida. No solo en lunas llenas y mi control se está perdiendo. Tengo miedo de perder el control y herir a alguien. He estado buscando ayuda, pero todos los demás que encontré dijeron que no podían ayudar. Finalmente, un Alfa en Brasil me dijo que buscará aquí. Por ti."

El hombre se puso de pie, haciendo que Derek se estremeciera, "¿Qué tipo de cambio?" Preguntó acercándose.

"Puedo cambiar por completo". Comenzó, "Sé que eso no es raro, mi madre podía hacerlo. Pero antes de esto nunca había podido lograrlo. Pero mis sentidos son más fuertes, todos ellos. Y el lobo, es diferente. Antes era el instinto y el deseo, el deseo de cazar, de matar, pero ahora puedo sentirlo, quiere correr, jugar, proteger", se detuvo. ¿Quería compartir el resto?

"¿Y?" El alfa lo ánimo.

"Quiere un compañero y una manada". Terminó de bajar los ojos.

La habitación estalló en susurros ásperos pero tranquilos y luchó para mantener sus ojos bajos.


	3. Autobús sangriento.

Scott vio la escena frente a él, había una viejo autobús amarillo; bueno, lo que solía ser un viejo autobús escolar amarillo, ahora era más un desastre amarillo destrozado. La puerta de emergencia trasera se arrancó por completo y se encontraba a varios metros del resto del autobús. Las puertas delanteras colgaban en ángulos extraños y parecían listas para caerse ante cualquier señal de viento. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver ventanas rotas y destrozadas a ambos lados del autobús. El autobús en sí tenía lo que parecían ser marcas de garras y metal triturado cubriendo la mayor parte. La gran ventana delantera había sido retirada por completo, no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero simplemente se había ido.

Las marcas de las garras parecían ser de diferentes tamaños, algunas pequeñas mientras que otras dejaban agujeros en el costado del autobús. La mayoría de las marcas de las garras en el exterior del autobús parecían haberse arrastrado a un lado y seguir arañando el metal. Como si fuera lo que fuera había estado jugando adentro, tratando de asustarlos lo más posible, como si hubiera sido algún tipo de juego. Le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría alguien hacerle esto a un grupo de niños? Estaba más que jodido.

Reprimió su ira y trató de echar un vistazo dentro del autobús. Las sillas fueron arrojadas de un lado a otro, cada una cubierta de agujeros y más marcas de corte. Había sangre salpicada por todas partes desde el suelo hasta las ventanas rotas y cubriendo los asientos.

Scott trató de respirar suavemente, los olores que salían del autobús eran nauseabundos. El miedo, el sudor y la adrenalina y los olores de sangre y muerte casi los abrumaron. Si se concentraba, incluso podría captar algo de la emoción de quien había atacado el autobús.

Justo afuera del autobús, la policía intentaba asegurar la escena del crimen, pero los padres aterrorizados y los reporteros curiosos ya se detenían. Scott pudo ver al padre de Stiles y Parrish tratando de calmar a los padres en pánico, diciéndoles que les harían saber tan pronto como descubrieron algo. Los padres perdidos en su miedo seguían gritando los nombres de sus hijos a cualquier oficial que pasaba, cada uno solo quería saber que sus hijos estaban vivos y ilesos.

"¿Hueles algo?" Su mejor amigo preguntó de pie junto a él. La repentina voz lo hizo saltar un poco; Estaba tan concentrado en el autobús que olvidó que Stiles estaba con él.

"¿Quieres decir además de toda la sangre, la muerte y el miedo?" Malia preguntó viniendo detrás de ellos.

Scott prácticamente podía escuchar a Stiles rodar los ojos, "Sí, además de lo obvio".

Suspiró, ligeramente molesto por las bromas de sus dos compañeros de manada, "Puedo oler lobos". No le había llevado más de uno o dos olores del aire. Era un olor con el que se había familiarizado mucho en los últimos años.

Desafortunadamente, aunque sabía que se trataba de lobos, no pudo detectar el olor.

“Como lobos; lobos o algo así:" Su amigo levantó ambas manos y luego las bajó gesticulando hacia él," lobos ". Scott no extrañaba el sarcasmo en el tono de su amigo.

Luchó contra el impulso de golpear a Stiles en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hombres lobo". Dijo mirando hacia el autobús. El Sheriff sostenía a una pequeña mujer que lloraba, Scott sabía que ella debía ser uno de los padres y eso lo entristeció. No sabía cómo lo habría manejado su madre si hubiera sido él en el autobús.

"¿Deucalion?" Stiles preguntó. Él era el único alfa que quedaba en el área, los otros estaban muertos o se habían ido.

"No." Scott dijo: "Su olor no está aquí, además de que era un grupo y Deucalion está solo ahora".

“Quien hizo esto fue una manada, y una bastante grande. Pero hay muchos olores diferentes para que pueda seguir un rastro ”. Malia dijo sonando frustrada. Entre todos los chicos que habían estado en el autobús y los lobos que los atacaron, había demasiados olores diferentes para distinguir quién era la víctima y quién era el atacante.

Scott confiaba en su nariz, más de lo que confiaba en la suya. Si no podía encontrar nada útil, no estaba allí para encontrarlo. Esto solo significaba que aún no tenían un rastro a seguir. Pero estaba seguro de que descubriría quién era tan rápido como pudiera.

Él suspiró. Necesitaba alejarse de toda esta sangre que lo estaba poniendo nervioso e incómodo.

Se agachó y agarró a su amigo por los hombros, girándolo hacia el estacionamiento, "vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que la gente nos vea dando vueltas".

Cuando comenzaron a alejarse, Scott vio a Parrish alejando al sheriff del grupo.

"Sheriff, tenemos otro problema".

"¿Qué?" Dijo preocupación en su voz.

“Hay niños desparecidos. Tengo la lista de chicos que toman este autobús a la escuela 16 en total. Había 8 cuerpos ", su voz se quebró un poco", y dos perdieron el autobús esta mañana. Eso significa." 

"Eso significa que tenemos seis desaparecidos". El sheriff lo interrumpió.

Scott se detuvo en seco. Miró a los dos hombres y vio que ambos lo miraban. Los ojos de Parrish demostraron que el sabueso del infierno estaba naranja. El sheriff solo parecía triste.

"Scott", susurró el Sheriff, "¿Pueden reunirse en mi casa esta noche?".

El asintió; claro, que el sheriff y Parrish lo vieron y continuaron alejándose.

Dejando atrás la horrible escena, Scott y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia sus vehículos. 

Su bicicleta estaba estacionada en la parte trasera del lote, justo al lado del Jeep de Stiles. 

Scott tomó su bicicleta y la puso en marcha.

Su mente estaba loca, tratando de descubrir el mejor lugar para comenzar. Había varios lobos en ese autobús; causó que su lado del lobo empujara enojado porque alguien estaba invadiendo su territorio. También estaba preocupado por su manada; necesitaba juntarlos a todos y hablar sobre seguridad, tal vez hacer que se mantuvieran juntos hasta que se deshicieran de estos monstruos. 

Miró a Malia y Stiles, estaban parados frente a su bicicleta, listos para decirle al coyote que se quedara con Stiles por ahora. Pero parecía que ella estaba un paso por delante de él. Ella le sonrió y luego miró el jeep. Haciéndole saber que ella iría con su mejor amigo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Mientras se ponía el casco, gritó sobre su bicicleta: “Asegúrense enviarles un mensaje a todos para que se reúnan en Stiles lo antes posible. Voy a pasar por Argent y le diré lo que está pasando. A ver si ha oído algo sobre otros lobos cercanos".

Cuando Stiles le dio una afirmación, supo que lo habían escuchado y que se encargarían de llevar a todos a la casa del Sheriff esta noche. 

Levantó los pies del suelo y se fue.


	4. Beacon Hills

Estaba casi seguro de que estaba soñando porque de ninguna manera tendría a Katy Perry como tono de llamada. Pero cuando el sonido insistente no se desvaneció, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Y allí, en la mesa junto a su cama, estaba el teléfono de Sam, la pantalla iluminada y la explosión de Katy Perry. Gimió, la próxima vez que le hiciera una broma a Sam tendría que recordar que tenía el sueño ligero.

Extendió la mano y levantó el teléfono, al ver el nombre de Bobby decidió que era el turno de Sammy. Le arrojó el teléfono a su hermano. Quien gimió por el impacto y soñoliento palmeó su pecho hasta que su mano encontró el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Escuchó a su hermano decir mientras trataba de enterrar la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Con suerte, cualquier cosa que Bobby quisiera podría esperar y dormir unas horas más.

Esa esperanza duró poco cuando su almohada fue arrancada de repente. Sam se paró a un lado de su cama, con los ojos bajos y el ceño fruncido.

"Es malo, ¿no?" Preguntó empujando para sentarse.

"Niños". Fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a moverse por la habitación tirando sus cosas en sus bolsas. Dean se tomó un segundo para mirar, quería los detalles. Pero Sam no parecía estar de humor. Entonces, simplemente saltó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando terminaron de empacar, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a su auto. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir su baúl, simplemente arrojó su bolso en el asiento trasero y subió al auto.

"¿A donde?" Preguntó.

"Beacon Hills". Dijo Sam, tirando de su teléfono, Dean esperó mientras su hermano registraba la ciudad. "A solo dos horas de aquí, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar lo suficientemente rápido como para ver la escena del crimen antes de que los policías locales lo limpien ”.

Dean solo asintió y subió el auto.

"Dime los detalles". Dijo, tirando hacia la carretera.

Sam todavía miraba su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, "Parece ser un ataque de un animal en un autobús escolar. El autobús todavía está en la propiedad de la escuela, un conserje lo encontró esta mañana y llamó a la policía ”.

"Es verano." Dean dijo que era lo primero que se le ocurría. 

"Algún tipo de escuela de verano para niños más pequeños". Su hermano respondió sin levantar la vista. 

Joder, pensó Dean, odiaba cuando eran niños, siempre era más difícil, tanto emocional como físicamente, porque las personas involucradas siempre eran más protectoras y cuidadosas cuando eran niños. Él suspiró.

"Además", agregó Sam, separándolo de sus pensamientos, "Pueden faltar niños. Se suponía que había más en el autobús, pero no hay cuerpos. Bobby dice que los policías locales todavía están tratando de localizar, donde perdieron el autobús o fueron sacados de él ".

"Hombre, odio cuando los niños están involucrados" Sam expresó sus pensamientos anteriores.

El silencio nuevamente cuando Dean condujo y Sam miró por encima de su teléfono. Extendió la mano y encendió la radio, notó que Sam sacudía la cabeza cuando ACDC entró por los altavoces. 

"Oye, ¿Bobby tiene alguna idea?" Dean preguntó.

"En realidad no, no pudo obtener suficiente información por teléfono". Dijo Sam, aún bloqueando su teléfono.

"Excelente." Él murmuró. No solo se trataba de un caso relacionado con niños, sino que no tenían información real para comenzar a repasar.

De nuevo, cayeron en silencio.

"Dean, esto podría ser algo más grande". Sam dijo después de unos minutos más.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó

“Esta ciudad, tiene una historia de extraños ataques de animales que se remontan a años, hasta los años 40 por lo que puedo decir, pero en los últimos dos años las cosas se han intensificado, quiero decir que aquí hay historias sobre niños y adultos por igual. ser encontrado con sus gargantas cortadas y cansadas por los árboles, o símbolos extraños encontrados en o alrededor de los cuerpos. Me refiero a la escuela secundaria local ha tenido una serie de empleados asesinados en los últimos tres años". Miró hacia arriba para ver a Sam hojeando más artículos."Joder, hay un informe de personas asesinadas por una espada, y personas que ven a Ninja como personas caminando por la ciudad y simplemente desapareciendo".

"Deberíamos llamar a Bobby para ver si puede unirse a nosotros en la ciudad". Dean dijo, porque la parte de las gargantas cortadas sonaba ritualista y no tenía idea de pelear con un Ninja a las espadas. Es posible que necesiten una copia de seguridad.

"Sí, lo llamaré".

(2 horas después ... Beacon Hills)

Ambos estaban nerviosos cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo, Sam y Bobby se han estado llamando entre ellos durante la última hora más o menos, lo que se suma a la larga lista de eventos extraños que ocurrieron en el pueblo. Y hasta ahora, tenían una lista igualmente larga de posibles cosas que podría ser. Pero hasta ahora, la evidencia apuntaba a múltiples problemas en la ciudad y parecía que tal vez estaban luchando entre sí.

Dean suspiró y entró en el primer hotel barato que vio. Dejó a Sammy en el auto mientras entraba a la oficina y les dejaba espacio. Pensando en ello, pidió dos, Bobby no querría compartir con ellos. El hombre detrás del mostrador ni siquiera hizo preguntas, solo tomó su tarjeta y la entregó.

Luego regresó al auto, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la habitación.

No se molestaron en ducharse, no tuvieron tiempo. En su lugar, se apresuraron a cambiarse y ponerse sus trajes. Luego buscó alrededor de su bolso para encontrar su insignia del FBI.

Habiendo terminado primero, salió de la habitación. Afuera encontró una tienda conveniente al otro lado de la calle, se apresuró a cruzar la calle y compró un burrito barato y dos tazas de café. Pero cuando terminó y regresó al auto, Sam ya estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero esperándolo.

Desde el hotel solo les llevó unos 10 minutos encontrar la escuela.

El autobús podía ser visto desde la calle, notó cuando se estacionó en el área de estacionamiento, quien atacó se arriesgó a ser visto.

También notó la multitud alrededor del autobús, la policía y la población civil. Él gimió, esto iba a ser difícil. Cuando se detuvo en el primer espacio de estacionamiento abierto, notó un viejo jeep azul maltratado. Cuando él y Sam salieron, Dean miró a Sam, "¿Es esa cinta adhesiva la que levanta el tubo de escape?"


	5. Capítulo 5.

Malia vio como Scott se alejaba, estaba preocupada por él. En los últimos meses, sus amigos finalmente habían comenzado a sanar, no habían tenido tiempo después de la pérdida de Allison. Primero porque los miembros se van como Derek e Isaac e incluso los gemelos. Stiles pensó que se negaba a admitir que eran parte de su manada. Pero luego estaban los ataques de Theo y los Doctores del miedo.

Les había tomado hasta ahora comenzar a sanar, pero mientras la manada se estaba curando, todavía era un desastre. Scott, que finalmente había abrazado su lado Alfa, todavía no tenía el conocimiento sobre cómo hacer y manejar una manada, además era demasiado nuevo para que se asentara. 

Cosas como Liam, que aún era nuevo y carecía del control adecuado. Corey dijo que no quería volver a ser parte de una manada, después de todo lo que había hecho Theo, pero aún así se quedó. Sobre todo porque Mason seguía arrastrándolo a todas sus reuniones.

Además, estaban Stiles y Mason a quienes sabía que Scott veía como una manada, pero siendo ellos humanos, no tenían los mismos impulsos y deseos cuando se trataba. No estaba segura de si realmente entendían lo que era ser parte de una manada. Algunos días ni siquiera estaba segura de que Scott lo hiciera.

Luego estaban Parrish y Theo. Ninguno de los dos estaba en manada. Theo, la mayoría de la manada no confiaba en él, pero después de haber ayudado a Liam contra los jinetes fantasmas, parecía haber ganado un callejón y Scott no lo había echado de la ciudad.

Parrish, merodeaba por ahí pero parecía querer mantener su propia distancia, solo pensó que los Sabuesos del infierno no tenían manadas. Pero a veces pensaba que podía oler el deseo en él, cuando estaban todos juntos, así que tal vez tenía otras razones.

Incluso con todo eso, Scott lo estaba intentando. Exigió reuniones semanales de la manada. Donde pasaban el rato, comían, jugaban videojuegos. No estaba segura de que fuera suficiente, pero estaba funcionando. Ella había estado segura de que con el tiempo, serían una manada real, solo necesitaban tiempo.

Entonces pasó esta mañana.

Stiles la llamó asustado por una llamada que acababa de escuchar a su padre. Había llamado a Scott y luego a ella, diciéndoles adónde ir y que se dieran prisa.

Ahora estaba en la escuela, caminando detrás de ellos, un poco molesta por la falta de atención de Scott de que alguien se acercaba. Escuchó la pregunta tonta de Stiles y no pudo evitar molestarlo. La mayor parte de su atención en su joven Alfa podía oler a dolor y enojo saliendo de él. A Scott le importaba demasiado, algo que ella había intentado entender pero no podía. Ella se preocupaba por sus amigos; su manada, eran lo que era importante para ella. Pero Scott quería salvar a todos.

Probablemente quería cazar a quien fuera en ese segundo, solo que no sabía quién le había impedido ir en busca de venganza, y ella sabía que cuando llegara el momento, ella y el resto de la manada estarían allí con él. 

"Malia, ¿lista?" Preguntó Stiles cuando un elegante impala negro se detuvo en el lugar que Scott acababa de dejar libre.

Abrió la puerta y entró justo cuando dos hombres empezaban a salir del coche negro. Podía olerlos cuando se abrieron las puertas, olía como si no se hubieran duchado esta mañana y hubieran estado en el auto por un tiempo. Ambos hombres eran guapos y estaban bien vestidos. Cada uno con un traje blanco y negro limpio, tenían miradas serias en sus rostros. Supuso que debían haber estado aquí para ver el autobús. Había algo raro en ellos. No estaba segura de qué era, pero si hubiera estado en su forma de coyote, sus abucheos estarían levantados y probablemente les gruñirían.

Uno de los hombres miró al otro y comentó: "¿Esa cinta adhesiva sujeta el tubo de escape?" 

“¡Guau! Amigo, no hables de Roscoe de esa manera. ¿Te gustaría que empezara a hablar de tu coche?". Stiles tenía la puerta abierta y se inclinaba hacia afuera, como si pudiera salir y sermonear al hombre más sobre modales y su jeep. Malia puso los ojos en blanco.

"Stiles ..." Ella siseó y se acercó y tiró de su brazo. "No es el momento".

Stiles sacó su brazo de su agarre y miró a los dos hombres.

Luego se subió al jeep y se alejó sin decirles una palabra más.

Una vez en la carretera, tomó el teléfono celular de Stiles y envió un mensaje de texto. Stiles tenía un grupo para la manada en su teléfono, con el nombre y el número de todos. Se dio cuenta de que tenía guardado el número de Peter y se preguntó si le enviaría un mensaje.

Decidió que no estaba en la manada y que si Scott lo quería allí, él mismo llamaría al hombre y dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo.

Al escuchar a Stiles murmurar para sí mismo, ella lo miró. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y murmurando sobre gente grosera. Ella sonrió, pensó que era lindo cuando puso mala cara. No es que ella le dijera eso, o que lo mirara tan lindo. Había pensado durante un tiempo que le gustaba y había tratado de averiguar cómo "salían" los humanos. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que la atraía hacia él, seguro que le gustaba Stiles, pero no de la forma que había pensado. Su coyote pensaba en él como una manada antes que nadie. Entonces, ella se sintió atraída y un poco posesiva con él. No es que Stiles se quejara de que se lo tomara todo con normalidad. Mi vida es extraña, estoy acostumbrado. Fueron sus palabras.

Se había vuelto muy sensible a él y Scott la había obligado a convertirse en humana. Al principio había estado enojada porque estaba confundida y perdida, pero ahora estaba agradecida. Tenía una casa, su papá y una manada. Y por ahora, eso era todo lo que podía desear, que era la forma en que estaba más feliz de sentarse en un jeep destartalado viendo a su amigo murmurar para sí mismo sobre idiotas.

Además, sabía lo que el jeep era importante para él, por lo que no le importaba dejar que resolviera su molestia.

"¿Crees que Scott estará bien?" Preguntó, cuando finalmente dejó de murmurar para sí mismo.

Ella lo miró, "No debería culparse a sí mismo".

"Pero lo hará", dijo Stiles rodando los ojos, "Se dirá a sí mismo que debería haber sentido u olido a otros en su territorio. Dirá que debería haber estado allí para proteger a esos niños ". Observó cómo sus manos se apretaban sobre el volante, tal vez Scott no era el único que se culpaba a sí mismo.

"Stiles", dijo en voz baja, "No lo sabíamos. Entonces, no había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho. Pero encontraremos a los lobos que los atacaron y los detendremos ". Sabía que él escuchó el pequeño gruñido que soltó, porque él volvió la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Condujeron unos momentos en silencio mientras se dirigían a la casa de Stiles.

"¿Has notado algo extraño en Scott últimamente?" Stiles preguntó tirando frente a su casa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella preguntó. No estaba segura de por qué le preguntaba, a menudo le decían que extrañaba cosas que otros veían y encontraban raras.

Stiles suspiró, saliendo del jeep. Ella saltó y cerró la puerta, moviéndose para pararse junto a él.

"No lo sé." Dijo, mientras ella tomaba su brazo y pasaba el suyo por él. “Parece diferente, más tranquilo, más triste, tal vez. Pensé que era por Allison ". Él dio una sonrisa triste, "Pero es como si hubiera algo más, como si le faltara algo".

"Su manada". Dijo Malia, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó.

Vio como la coyote ponía los ojos en blanco, "Puedo sentirlo". Ella dijo: “Como si la parte lobo de él estuviera alcanzando al resto de su manada. Es peor cuando cambia de turno o cuando está solo por la noche ". El sentimiento la había hecho preguntarse por qué ninguno de ellos había hablado nunca de vivir juntos, sabía que la vieja manada de Derek, incluso si eran en su mayoría familiares, habían vivido juntos. Tenía que facilitarle a un Alfa saber que su manada estaba a salvo y cerca. Es por eso que le gustaba colarse en la habitación de Stiles la mayoría de las noches. La mayoría de ellos ahora tenían 18 años, así que ¿por qué nadie había pensado en mudarse juntos? 

"¿Su lobo?" Stiles preguntó abriendo la puerta principal.

"Si." Malia dijo: "No creo que se haya dado cuenta". Dijo alejándose de él y hacia la cocina.

Malia podía escuchar a Stiles preparando la sala de estar mientras buscaba una bebida en su refrigerador.

Lo que dijo había sido verdad, podía sentir al lobo de Scott buscando manada. Ella no lo había notado, no hasta que Derek e Isaac se fueron. Pero ahora podía sentirlo la mayoría de los días, como si la parte lobo de Scott se sintiera sola y tratara de llamarlos. Era mejor cuando los demás estaban juntos, por eso ella no había dicho nada. Ella pensó que estaba mejorando. Pero si Stiles se estaba dando cuenta, entonces quizás no.

Salió de la cocina, Stiles estaba sentado en su sofá mirando su teléfono.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, dejándose caer junto a él.

“Estaba pensando, debería enviarle un mensaje de texto. Decir lo que dijiste, pero luego pensé que tal vez debería ser una conversación cara a cara ". Suspiró y dejó caer su teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Él estará bien". Ella dijo. "El nos tiene."

Escuchó a Stiles reír y se acercó más, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Tal vez fue porque él fue el primer compañero de manada que reconoció o tal vez fue porque a ella le gustaba más que a los demás, pero le gustaba estar cerca de él y marcarlo con su aroma. No es que pudiera olerlo. Pero Scott podía, y ella sabía que él pensaba que era gracioso por la cantidad de veces que lo había notado y solo se rió entre dientes. Y sabía que Scott también lo hacía, porque el olor de Scott casi siempre estaba en Stiles. Incluso lo había sorprendido haciéndolo con ella y los demás, marcando su manada.

"¿Crees que pueden sentirlo?" Preguntó Stiles. Él estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre su estómago y ella pasaba los dedos por su cabello corto.

"Puedo." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.


	6. Capítulo 6.

"¿Han olvidado tanto los jovenes?" El alfa susurró y Derek se encontró mirando hacia arriba confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Has abrazado a tu lobo, completamente". Dijo el hombre dando vueltas detrás de él. Haciendo que los pelos del cuello de Derek se erizaran, "Solía ser más común. Raro, en términos bastante comunes, todos sabían que era posible ". El hombre sonaba triste.

"Nuestros lobos más fuertes, solían ser capaces de llegar a un vínculo tan estrecho con sus lobos que se mezclaban, capaces de trabajar juntos en todo momento, no solo bajo la atracción de la luna. Pero nos hemos vuelto más débiles, debido a las luchas y los cazadores. Los mayores que tenían el conocimiento murieron antes de que pudieran transmitirlo. Nos aislamos de otras manadas por temor a ser atacados, por lo que ya no nos comunicamos ni compartimos. Y ahora muy pocos lo saben o son capaces de lograrlo, en su mayoría ahora solo los alfas tienen la habilidad ". El alfa regresó a su línea de visión.

"Lo que lleva a los jóvenes a intentar atacarlos y matarlos. Creer que solo obtendrán esta fuerza, este don, si matan por ello ". Se alejó de Derek y volvió a sentarse.

"Tu lobo no ha cambiado, Derek". El hombre le sonrió: "Puedes sentirlo y comprenderlo mejor. En cuanto a tu control, ¿no has buscado la ayuda de tu propio alfa?".

"¿Mi alfa?" Preguntó.

El hombre le dio una mirada extraña.

"No tengo un alfa". Él dijo.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y Derek miró y el alfa olió el aire, "Sí, lo tienes. Puedo olerlo en ti, así como sentir tu vínculo. Es débil, pero está ahí ".

"Qu ..." Comenzó pero cerró la boca de golpe. El único alfa que conocía era Scott, pero nunca habían sido una manada. Scott se había negado a unirse a él cuando era un alfa y después de perder su propio poder alfa no quería tener nada que ver con la manada del joven.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, apenas notando que fue dicho en voz alta.

"¿Que quieres decir con como?" Preguntó el alfa.

"Nosotros ..." comenzó, "yo ..." respiró hondo, "nunca fuimos manada, él nunca se unió a mí y yo nunca me uní a él". Trató de explicar.

El alfa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

Derek luchó por reprimir un gruñido.

"Sí, los jóvenes realmente no recuerdan lo suficiente". El hombre dijo mientras dejaba de reír, aunque la gran sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro: "Es posible que tu y él no se hayan visto como una manada, pero sus lobos sí. Pase lo que pase entre ustedes, sus lobos sintieron la necesidad de unirse o sintieron el deseo de hacerlo ".

Derek dejó caer la cabeza y maldijo a su madre, no por morir, pero no por enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él nunca tuvo la intención de liderar, nunca tuvo la intención de ser un alfa, así que ella no le enseñó cómo ser una manada, cómo sellar un vínculo o cómo aumentarlo.

Había pensado que lo había descubierto cuando cambió a Boyd, Erica e Isaac, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no había aprendido tanto como pensaba.

Miró a la manada, sus ojos encontraron al alfa, que todavía lo estaba mirando.

"¿Me puedes contar más?" Preguntó: "Acerca de los enlaces de manada y cómo se forman. Nunca me enseñaron, y mi alfa, "Wow, era extraño decir:" Es nuevo y joven, ya no sabe estas cosas que yo ". Escuchó un gruñido entre la manada.

"¿Que tan joven?" Preguntó el alfa, algo extraño en su tono.

Las sentidos de Derek se alteraron, no atacarían a Scott, ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

El alfa se levantó, sus ojos enrojecieron. Derek tragó saliva pero se mantuvo firme.

"Los jóvenes no respetan nuestras costumbres. Matan", gruñó el hombre en el rostro de Derek. "Todo por el poder".

Derek dio un paso atrás, sabía que sus ojos habían cambiado, el impulso de someterse a este lobo más poderoso le latía con fuerza. Sus instintos lucharon, un lado exigiendo que sometiera al otro diciéndole que defendiera a Scott. Gruñó profundamente en su garganta, llamando la atención del alfa.

El hombre dio un paso hacia él, Derek levantó las manos, "¡Espera!" Él gritó  
"

Scott no mató a nadie". El alfa dejó de gruñir y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos volviéndose de un marrón humano.

"¿Heredado?" Alguien preguntó.

Derek casi asintió, casi mintió, porque estaba preocupado, este alfa parecía protector y contra los alfa como Deucalion que solo mataba por poder. ¿Qué harían con un alfa verdadero? La mirada del alfa estaba fija en él y podía sentir el poder del hombre invadiéndolo.

"Alfa verdadero". Susurró.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el alfa.

Derek asintió.

El hombre sonrió, "Solo he conocido a uno. Tienes suerte ". Y Derek sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

"Yo te ayudaré," continuó el hombre, "Yo te enseñaré, y tú puedes regresar con tu alfa y enseñarle. Quizás entonces el conocimiento se transmita ". El hombre volvió a su lugar en el suelo, "Únete a nosotros".


	7. Capítulo 7.

Le había dicho a Stiles y Malia que se dirigía a la casa de Argent, y eso era cierto que tenía planes de pasar por la casa del cazador, pero primero tenía que hacer una parada diferente.

Deucalion se había mudado del edificio de apartamentos en el que él y Argent habían estado viviendo justo después de su última pelea. Scott estaba bastante seguro de que era un movimiento de autoconservación, vivir tan cerca de un cazador sin su manada para respaldarlo sería estúpido. Y Deucalion no fue estúpido.

Scott sabía que el otro alfa se había ido de la ciudad poco después de eso. Pero en algún momento había retrocedido. Scott probablemente no lo habría sabido, no a menos que ese hombre hubiera vuelto a matar gente. Pero Deucalion le dejó una carta en su casa hace unos meses. Era simple, informar a Scott que deseaba permanecer aquí y jurar que no tenía planes de tomar represalias contra la manada o dañar a nadie más. Incluso había dejado su dirección para que Scott supiera dónde encontrarlo.

Le tomó menos de dos días localizar al hombre y exigirle que le dijera lo que realmente estaba haciendo también.

Deucalion había estado tranquilo todo el tiempo diciéndole que había querido decir lo que decía. Le dijo a Scott que Beacon Hill's siempre atraería a los de su clase y que realmente quería quedarse. Cuando Scott lo mando a la mierda diciendo que originalmente solo vino aquí por él y Derek, Deucalion no lo negó. Dijo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Scott todavía no le había creído, no hasta que el hombre se sentó en su sofá y le dijo a Scott sin rodeos que estaba más seguro aquí. Que sin su manada, aunque no era un omega, aún era más débil y que estar cerca de la manada de Scott ofrecería algo de protección, a menos que Scott lo declarara enemigo.

Scott había gruñido y dicho que no lo iban a proteger de sus enemigos, el otro alfa soltó una risa profunda y oscura y le dijo a Scott que solo había cometido el error de dejar a un enemigo con vida una vez, e incluso entonces, no fue así. Pero con Jennifer muerta, no tenía a nadie más detrás de él. No es que eso detenga a los cazadores o lobos que buscan sus poderes alfa.

Scott no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía cuando él y su manada no figuraban como enemigos. Debería haberle molestado que este hombre que le había hecho tanto daño a él y a sus amigos no lo viera como un enemigo. Pero la verdad fue el día en que dejó vivir a Deucalion y el día en que no lo echó de la ciudad le mostró al hombre que, si bien no eran amigos, Scott ya no lo veía como un enemigo.

Entonces, aceptó dejar que Deucalion se quedara.

Le había llevado una semana más o menos contarle a su manada sobre el otro alfa. Hubo algunos gritos y quejas, pero finalmente el otro accedió a dejar al hombre solo. Y hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

Pero ahora si hubiera otros lobos, tal vez una manada, aquí atacándolos. Puede que necesiten otro luchador. Y a pesar de lo poco que Scott quería ver al otro alfa en acción nuevamente, podría ser necesario.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la gran casa de dos pisos, donde ahora vivía Deucalion, vio al otro hombre salir por la puerta principal. Scott detuvo su moto, se quitó el casco y dejó que el otro hombre se acercara a él.

"Scott". Deucalion dijo con una curiosa inclinación hacia su cabeza.

"Deucalion", dijo Scott, "hubo un ataque en la escuela".

El alfa frente a él frunció el ceño, "No fui yo".

Scott casi se rió, “Lo sé. Creemos que se está mudando otra manada ".Suspiró, “Supongo que estoy aquí para advertirte y pedirte que estes atento. Haznos saber si ves a alguien ". Quería preguntar si pelearía con ellos si fuera necesario, pero algo hizo que se contuviera.

"¿Sabes cuántos?".

"No. No pude hacer un recuento, tenía que ser un buen número porque tampoco Malia sabía". Suspiró y se puso el casco en el regazo.

"¿Qué más?" Preguntó el alfa acercándose un paso.

Debería haber causado que Scott estuviera nervioso, al borde, tener al hombre tan cerca. Pero no se sintió amenazado, así que cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante contra su casco.

"Hay niños desaparecidos, el padre de Stiles está tratando de localizarlos, ver si tal vez simplemente perdieron el autobús". Respiró hondo, "pero 8 niños, todos perdieron el autobús el mismo día".

"Parece poco probable, sí". El otro hombre estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Tuviste una idea de otro alfa?" La pregunta hizo que Scott abriera los ojos y mirara a Deucalion.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ¿Podía sentir otros alfa? Sabía que podía decir cuando estaba cerca, como si estuviera ahora con Deucalion, había un poder en el otro hombre que zumbaba casi en el aire a su alrededor. Pero no podía recordar un momento en el que no lo sintiera en presencia de un alfa.

Estaba un poco desconcertado cuando Deucalion suspiró y se sacudió la cabeza, "Derek no te enseñó nada, ¿verdad?"

Scott lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Para ser justos”, defendió Scott a su amigo, “no creo que su madre le haya enseñado nada. No se suponía que fuera un alfa ".

"Cierra tus ojos." Scott se sintió molesto, pero hizo lo que le dijo: "¿Qué sientes en el aire a tu alrededor?" Dijo el otro alfa, casi en el oído de Scott. La repentina cercanía hizo que abriera los ojos y saltara. Pero Deucalion le puso una mano en el hombro para sujetarlo.

"Cierra tus ojos." Apretó los dientes e hizo lo que le dijo, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar los destellos de los recuerdos de cómo los gemelos habían tratado de enseñarle, la única vez que les pidió ayuda.

"¿Qué sientes?" La impaciencia era clara en la voz del otro hombre.

Con los ojos cerrados, trató de sentir algo, del área donde sabía que estaba el otro alfa. Al principio, todo lo que pudo hacer fue enfocar su audición, el latido constante del corazón solo lo calmó ligeramente. Luego tomó el olor del hombre, agudo y metálico, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando el zumbido en el aire llamó su atención. No fue realmente un rumor, la verdad es que Scott no sabía qué era. Pero era como si el aire alrededor de Deucalion estuviera tarareando y cuando enfocó su sentido hacia sí mismo podía sentirlo a su alrededor.

"El aire", dijo, "es como si estuviera zumbando a nuestro alrededor".

"Bien." El otro hombre dijo, ¿profundamente orgulloso? Scott tendría que pensar en eso más tarde.  
"Ahora cambia tus sentidos lejos de nosotros".

Sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer al hombre, Scott hizo lo que le dijeron, y fue extraño porque en realidad podía seguir el rastro del extraño zumbido en el aire, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Porque podía sentir cuánto rodeaba la casa, un indicio de cuánto tiempo pasaba el otro hombre allí.

"Guau." Dijo volviéndose para mirar a Deucalion. El hombre sonrió y apartó la mano del hombro de Scott. “¿Cuánto tiempo dura eso? ¿Debería regresar a la escuela de inmediato? ¿O puedo reunirme con la manada primero?". Preguntó emocionado por aprender algo nuevo, algo que podría ser de gran ayuda.

Por supuesto, lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que así era como Derek podría hacerlo cuando era alfa. Todos habían sabido cómo hacer esto y Derek no había aprendido nada de su madre, por lo que no estaba preparado para ser un alfa.

"¿Scott?" Escuchó su nombre y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Deucalion, y Scott estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre realmente quería saber. También estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Entonces, ¿escuela ahora o más tarde?". Preguntó mirando a otro lado.

“Algo como esto, quizás también deberías poder sentir otro alfa por un día. Pero solo si estuvo involucrado en el ataque y usó su poder. Si no, solo por unas horas. Si yo fuera tú, volvería tan pronto como puedas ".

"Gracias." Dijo, todavía sin mirar al otro alfa, porque no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, estaba agradecido por la ayuda pero enojado por darse cuenta. Arrancó la moto y agarró el casco, listo para ponérselo y ponerse en marcha.

"Scott". Dijo el alfa haciéndolo vacilar.

"Si me necesitas, estoy aquí".

Miró hacia arriba, sorprendido, pero Deucalion ya estaba caminando de regreso a su casa.

No miró hacia atrás mientras dejaba atrás al otro alfa. Se debatió en volver directamente a la escuela, pero la casa de Argent estaba más cerca y realmente quería dejarle saber al cazador lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, fue allí primero.

Lo cual habría sido una gran idea, si el hombre hubiera estado en casa. Scott ni siquiera había tenido que llamar para saber que no había nadie en casa, la nueva casa del hombre estaba vacía. Entonces, Scott volvió a encender su moto y se dirigió a casa. El siguiente lugar más cercano. Pensó que advertiría a su madre, dejaría que llamara a Argent y luego se dirigiera a la escuela y luego a la casa de Stiles para encontrarse con la manada.

Realmente debería haberlo esperado, cuando se detuvo frente a su casa y vio el auto de Chris estacionado detrás del de su madre en el camino de entrada. Sacudió la cabeza, últimamente parecía que si Argent no estaba aquí, el padre de Stiles estaba. Parecía que se habían vuelto más cercanos, más cercanos de lo que estaban antes de que toda la mierda sobrenatural llegara a sus vidas.

En algún momento del camino, los tres habían tomado la decisión de que ya no los mantendrían al margen y que iban a desempeñar un papel más importante en la vida de los chicos.

Malia y Liam lo habían encontrado divertido, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban incluidos en eso. Cada uno de ellos había recibido conferencias sobre abandonar la escuela o faltar a la tarea más de una vez. Stiles pensó que era genial tener a su padre siendo un padre y mandón con toda la manada y no solo con él. Y Scott, aunque al principio estaba molesto, descubrió que le gustaba que su madre supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ella era buena con los consejos, especialmente si él dudaba de sí mismo.

En cuanto a Argent, Scott no estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho el hombre, pero de alguna manera, se había convertido en una figura paterna sobre protectora para todos ellos. Cada miembro de su manada respetaba al hombre y sabía que cuando decía algo, escuchabas.

Esos pensamientos lo pusieron de mejor humor cuando abrió la puerta principal, "Hola chicos". Dijo dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina donde podía oler el café y escucharlos moverse.

"Hola Scott". Argent dijo, mientras entraba a la habitación, con una sonrisa.

Su mamá dejó su taza y lo abrazó, "Hola cariño".

"¿Pensé que Stiles estaba contigo?" Preguntó mientras miraba detrás de él.

"Oh, lo estaba, pero está en su casa, esperando la manada". Argent le arqueó una ceja.

“Hubo un ataque en la escuela. Un grupo de niños está muerto, el conductor del autobús también. Y faltan algunos. El Sheriff y Parrish están tratando de localizarlos, pero creo que se los llevaron ". Volvió a mirar a su madre, "Me acerqué para darte un vistazo y luego me dirigí a Stiles, vamos a tener a todos reunidos allí para hablar sobre eso y ver si podemos planear o prepararnos para más ataques". Su mamá se movió rápido envolviéndolo en otro abrazo.

"¿Quiere que vaya?" Dijo Argent, ya de pie.

"Sí. Sin embargo, primero tengo que pasar por la escuela ".

"Eso está bien, ¿quieres viajar conmigo?" Dijo el hombre moviéndose para colocar su taza en el fregadero.

"Por supuesto." Scott dijo, dejando caer su casco sobre el mostrador.

Su mamá le dedicó una sonrisa triste, "Cuídate".

Argent apoyó la mano en su hombro, tranquilizándola, y Scott pudo ver que la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchaba y se preguntó cuándo habían llegado a este punto. También se preguntó si debería estar extraño porque estaba bastante seguro de que su madre se estaba sonrojando y la sonrisa de Argent era un poco demasiado grande.

Los dos parecían perdidos en su propio mundo, y había un límite de rareza que podía soportar, "¿Listo?" Preguntó y observó divertido mientras ambos se ponían rígidos y se alejaban, como si hubieran olvidado que él estaba allí.

Argent asintió con la cabeza y Scott trató de no reírse mientras ambos se volvían y salían de la casa.

Fue solo cuando estaban en el auto y conduciendo hacia la escuela que ninguno de los dos habló.

“¿Por qué pasamos por la escuela? Habría adivinado que ese sería el primer lugar al que acudieron después de enterarse del ataque ". Preguntó Argent.

"Lo hicimos." Dijo mirándose las manos, "Pero quiero probar algo".

Ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que el hombre lo estaba mirando, esperando que Scott le diera más explicaciones.

Suspiró, "Fui a Deucalion".

Argent hizo un sonido no complacido, probablemente enojado, pero no dijo nada.

"Para advertirle, supongo, y me preguntó si había sentido otro alfa".

"¿Has sentido cómo?" Preguntó Argent, y Scott miró hacia arriba. Porque ahora el cazador estaba curioso, no enojado.

“Eso es lo que pregunté. Y él me enseñó, no sé, una forma de sentir si otro alfa ha existido. Es extraño pero puedo hacerlo. Entonces, quiero intentarlo en el autobús. Mirar si esta manada tiene un alfa con ellos ".

"Hmm." Argent dijo, o bien hizo el ruido. "No sabía que era posible, pero explica algunas cosas".

"Sí." Scott murmuró y miró por la ventana.

Argent pareció comprender su estado de ánimo y conducio en silencio.

Cuando se detuvieron en la escuela, un par de agentes y sus autos, todavía estaban en el estacionamiento y parecían estar vigilando el autobús.

Ambos salieron y Scott no se percató de que Argent había agarrado un arma. Luego ambos se movieron silenciosamente alrededor de la policía, hasta que pudieron acercarse al autobús sin ser vistos.

Entonces Argent le dio espacio, alejándose y observando el área a su alrededor. Estaba atento al peligro, listo para luchar si es necesario. Algo resolvió que Scott tuviera al hombre cuidando sus espaldas.

Scott cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar esa sensación de zumbido de nuevo. Parecía más difícil que antes, como si no pudiera alcanzar y encontrar el tarareo sin la ayuda de Deucalion. Gruñó y sintió que sus rasgos cambiaban y trató de encontrar esa sensación de nuevo, se imaginó el peso constante de la mano del otro alfa en su hombro y volvió a enfocar sus sentidos. fue solo después de sentir la sensación de zumbido a su alrededor que se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Sonrió y buscó hacia el autobús tratando de encontrar la presencia de otro alfa.

No hubo uno.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

No significaba que esta manada no tuviera un alfa, solo significaba que no había uno aquí cuando atacaron el autobús.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al lugar donde Argent estaba vigilando. El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a su lado mientras regresaban al coche.


	8. Capítulo 8.

El primer miembro de la manada en aparecer fue Lydia. Stiles notó que se mantenía un poco más tensa y las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su rostro pálido le decían que no había dormido. Insinuando que las muertes de anoche no habían pasado desapercibidas para la banshee.

Ella no dijo mucho después de que él abrió la puerta. Simplemente se abrió paso junto a él y se sentó en su sofá junto a Malia. La coyote debió haber sentido algo porque se acercó más a su amiga y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lydia. Le dio a Malia una sonrisa, diciéndole que hizo lo correcto y se movió para sentarse al otro lado de la pelirroja. No se acurrucó como Malia, pero sí rozó su hombro contra ella para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

Unos diez minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta y Stiles esperaba que quien quiera que fuera, estuviera de buen humor, porque la sensación en su sala de estar era deprimente. Se levantó y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Malia lo agarró por la muñeca.

"Voy contigo". Ella susurró con sus ahora ojos azules.

Asintió y se liberó la muñeca. Malia se mantuvo cerca, pero fuera de la vista abrió la puerta de su casa.

Allí estaba un joven de su edad, con el pelo corto y oscuro. Una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y su mano alrededor del asa de una pequeña bolsa de lona.

'Oh, mierda.' la mente de Stiles voló, mientras recordaba que había invitado a un amigo a quedarse con él, un amigo al que no había conocido cara a cara antes y que estaba aquí ahora. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

"¿Jeremy?" Preguntó.

"¿Stiles?" El otro respondió y Stiles sonrió.

"Sí." Soltó una carcajada y sintió a Malia relajarse junto a él. Ella sabía el nombre, Stiles hablaba bastante de él.

"Hola." Stiles dijo, sonaba incómodo y escuchó dos suspiros exasperados desde el interior de su casa.

Pero Jeremy solo se rió, "Hey". Y le tendió la mano. Stiles rápidamente lo agarró y luego tiró a su amigo en un abrazo.

"Stiles, ¿vas a invitarlo a pasar o dejarlo en el porche toda la noche?" Lydia gritó desde el sofá.

"Mierda, lo siento", dijo dejando ir a Jeremy, "Adelante".

No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de que venía hoy. Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo en la ciudad, se le había olvidado por completo.

Había conocido a Jeremy en una sala de chat en línea, hace un par de años, justo después de que Scott fuera mordido. Había estado desesperado por encontrar información para ayudar a su amigo y entró en algunos sitios turbios. En uno encontró a otra persona que buscaba información similar y comenzaron a hablar. Por supuesto, cuando descubrió que todo era real y que las personas que se adentraban en lo sobrenatural tendían a terminar muertas.

Fue más cuidadoso con la información que compartió con su nuevo amigo. Aunque de vez en cuando hacía bromas sobre lobos o brujas, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer era una broma. A Jeremy no pareció importarle ese cambio en sus conversaciones y, finalmente, empezaron a contar sus vidas. Habían estado hablando desde entonces.

Finalmente, Stiles lo había invitado a venir a visitarlo, lo cual ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. Porque tan emocionado como estaba de finalmente conocer y hablar con Jeremy cara a cara. No quería que su amigo saliera lastimado.

Rápidamente extendió la mano y tomó la bolsa de Jeremy mostrándole la casa, “Jeremy, estos son dos de mis mejores amigos, Malia y Lydia, chicos, este es mi amigo Jeremy. Se quedará aquí un par de semanas ". Dirigió una mirada de súplica silenciosa a Lydia con la esperanza de que ella supiera qué hacer, esto sería extraño si el resto de la manada apareciera ahora mismo. Ella le puso los ojos en blanco y agarró su teléfono. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ella ya había enviado un mensaje a todos.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Le preguntó a Jeremy volviéndose para mirarlo.

"Sí, claro, ¿soda?" Jeremy preguntó mirándolo primero, pero luego disminuyó la velocidad por el resto de la habitación, asimilándolo.

"Lo conseguiré." Lydia dijo: "Probablemente deberías poner su bolso arriba, mostrarle su habitación, ya sabes, antes de que ambos empiecen a hablar y se olviden de eso". Tanto él como Jeremy se rieron.

"Venga." Stiles dijo, llevando a su amigo por las escaleras. “Entonces, preparemos la habitación de invitados para ti. Está justo enfrente de la mía. Espero que esté bien ". Terminó al abrir la puerta. Arrojó la bolsa de lona sobre la cama.

"Es genial. Gracias." Jeremy dijo siguiéndolo.

"Entonces", dijo Jeremy dándole una sonrisa, "¿Esa es Lydia?" Había una pizca de diversión en los ojos del chico de cabello oscuro que hizo que Stiles gimiera.

"¡Somos amigos!" Dijo en defensa, sabiendo que le había contado a Jeremy sobre su antiguo enamoramiento.   
Jeremy se rió.

"Hablo en serio", dijo con su propia risa, "Ella tiene algo con uno de los ayudantes de mi padre".

Jeremy arqueó una ceja.

"Oh, estoy tratando de mantener la distancia". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, “Sabes todos hemos visto cómo él la mira y la forma en que migran el uno hacia el otro cuando están en la misma habitación. Entonces, todos estamos esperando que él lo note ".

"¿Crees que lo hará?" Jeremy preguntó por sentarse en la cama, pero Stiles lo agarró del brazo, tirándolo fuera de la habitación y hacia las escaleras para unirse a las otras dos.

"Oh sí. Lo que pasa con Lydia es que siempre consigue lo que quiere ".

Jeremy se rió.

Estaban a la mitad de las escaleras antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Estaba tan acostumbrado a Scott, a quien arrastraba a cualquier parte y que siempre lo seguía, que ni siquiera había dudado en hacer lo mismo con Jeremy. Miró el brazo que aún sostenía.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo y soltó.

Jeremy meneó la cabeza divertido, "Todo está bien".

Entraron en la sala de estar y encontraron a Lydia sola en el sofá. "¿Dónde está Malia?".

Preguntó a pesar de que estaba seguro de que se había ido con Scott para la reunión de manada.

“Oh, ella tuvo que regresar a casa. De hecho, yo también ". Dijo agarrando su bolso.

Ella se apresuró a caminar por la habitación, "Fue un placer conocerte Jeremy". Ella le ofreció la mano: "Espero que la próxima vez tengamos más tiempo".

Ella le dio una sonrisa encantadora y Stiles los vio estrechar la mano.

"Espero que." Jeremy dijo a cambio.

Luego le dio un abrazo a Stiles. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con las actualizaciones". Ella le susurró al oído.

Entonces ella se fue. Ni siquiera esperando a que Stiles la acompañara.

"Entonces, ¿tenías una fiesta planeada?" Jeremy preguntó, cuando estaban solos en la sala de estar.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Amigo, tienes suficientes comida para alimentar a un ejército en tu mesa de café". Jeremy dijo con una sonrisa.

“Oh,” dijo Stiles, avergonzado de haberlo olvidado, “Se suponía que algunos amigos iban a venir. Pero terminaron yendo a casa de Scott ".

Jeremy lo miró a los ojos, "¿Estropeé tus planes?"

"No." Stiles dijo mientras caminaba con Jeremy hacia el sofá, “Realmente, fue mi culpa. Todos estábamos pasando el rato y los invité, olvidándome de que vendrias esta noche ".

"¿Puedes invitarlos?" Jeremy dijo.

"Amigo, no. Mis amigos son mucho para manejar. Te los presento en pequeñas dosis, para que no te asusten ". Mantuvo la cara lo más recta posible, pero cuando Jeremy se echó a reír, él también lo hizo.

"De todos modos", dijo Stiles mientras se sentaban en el sofá, "¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?".

"Aburrido." Jeremy dijo, agarrando uno de los dos refrescos sin abrir en la mesa de café.

“El chico que estaba a mi lado seguía tratando de hablarme sobre su jardín. Fue extraño ". Después de eso, la conversación fue más fácil. Hablaron sobre sus familias y la escuela. Stiles tuvo la impresión de que Jeremy estaba enojado por algo en casa, pero no cuestionó a su amigo. Luego jugaron videojuegos durante horas. Solo se detuvieron cuando el padre de Stiles llegó a casa, dando una conferencia sobre cómo pudrirse el cerebro con la televisión.


	9. Capítulo 9.

Isaac paseaba por su pequeño apartamento tratando de deshacerse de algo de la inquietud que sentía surgir a través de él. Sentía que había estado experimentando mucho en las últimas semanas. Necesidad de moverse, de irse a casa. Había estado tratando de ignorarlo. Porque por mucho que extrañara a sus amigos, a su manada, no estaba seguro de estar listo para regresar. No estaba seguro de estar listo alguna vez.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a Scott después de todo lo que había pasado? La muerte de Allison, él huyendo sin decirle a nadie, y su secreto. Era algo que solo Allison sabía y, con ella muerta, no tenía planes de compartirlo con nadie más.

Si volvía a casa y tenía que ver a Scott, no estaba seguro de no dejarlo escapar. Su alfa y su amigo siempre le hizo relajarse y sentirse seguro. Además, el idiota siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y dar consejos. El corazón de Scott era su mayor defecto, le importaba, a veces demasiado. Su necesidad de intentar salvar o proteger a los demás siempre parecía llevarlo a él y al resto de la manada en problemas. No es que la manada tuviera mala voluntad hacia su alfa, todos habían sido rescatados o ayudados por él mismos, incluido él.

Isaac suspiró, extrañaba a Scott.

Pensó en cuando se fue, había sido un desastre para decirle a su alfa en su cara que se iba. En cambio, envió un mensaje de texto. Y luego ignoró rápidamente todos los mensajes de texto que Scott, Stiles y Lydia que le habían enviado.

No podría haberse quedado. No después de ver a Allison morir en los brazos de Scott. Sabiendo que habían fallado. Se había sentido devastado y enojado, así que, cuando escuchó que Argent se iba, se unió a él. No es que le preguntó a Argent si estaba bien. Apareció la mañana en que Argent se iba, tiró su bolso en la parte trasera del auto de Argent y se subió.

Había visto la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del cazador, pero el hombre no dijo una palabra. Acaba de terminar de cargar sus cosas y cerró el maletero de golpe. Fue solo en los pocos segundos que le tomó al cazador caminar desde la parte trasera del auto hacia el frente que Isaac comenzó a preocuparse por lo que el hombre diría, ¿le diría que saliera? 

El cazador no había dicho nada. Solo lo miró, con una mirada triste de comprensión en sus ojos y se fue.

Condujeron hasta Nueva York, sin apenas decirse una palabra. Una vez en Nueva York, Argent pasó unos días reuniéndose con gente de toda la ciudad. Isaac no había prestado mucha atención a las conversaciones que estaban ocurriendo, pero sí observaba a todos. No había podido proteger a Allison, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo le sucediera a su padre. Parecía que el cazador lo entendía porque en cada reunión le daba la espalda a Isaac y nunca dejaba que nadie más se moviera fuera del alcance de la vista o el oído de Isaac. Algo le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Todavía estaba enojado y con el corazón roto, pero no se sentía tan perdido como antes.

También encontró un poco de diversión en las reuniones con otros cazadores. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de que tenían un lobo entre ellos. Fue satisfactorio saber que no todos los cazadores eran tan observadores y capaces como Argent. Podía decir por la forma en que Argent lo miró durante esas reuniones, una ligera mirada divertida en sus ojos, que no se había perdido cómo se sentía Isaac. La única vez que el cazador perdió esa mirada fue cuando otro cazador se jactaba de sus capacidades e importancia personal, Isaac resopló. Toda la habitación se había detenido y lo miró, él se había estado preparando para decirle que todos eran idiotas cuando vio la mirada de Argent y sacudir la cabeza. En cambio, bajó la cabeza y dejó que la habitación volviera a ignorarlo.

Después de eso, de alguna manera tenía el papeleo que decía que Chris era su tutor y un nuevo pasaporte. Así que tal vez estaba un poco agradecido de no haberlos cabreado. Después de eso, habían volado a Francia.

Y ahí es donde Isaac se había quedado. Chris también, por un tiempo.

Pero hace unos 6 meses, Scott llamó para pedir ayuda. Chris casi le había rogado que viniera. El hombre mayor dijo que estaba preocupado por Isaac y que tal vez volver a su manada sería bueno para él. Habían peleado, intentó mentir diciendo que en realidad no era del tipo de manada que quería y que le gustaba ser un lobo solitario. Chris le había mirado con la misma tristeza que tenía el día en que se marcharon.

Antes de que el cazador se fuera, lo abrazó y le dijo que podía seguirlo en cualquier momento. Isaac asintió, pero sabía que no volvería.

Pero entonces comenzó este sentimiento de inquietud. Un extraño tirón de su lobo para volver a su manada. Ahora no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse alejado, sin importar sus miedos. Gruñó y golpeó la pared más cercana.

"¿Qué diablos hago?" Murmuró dejando caer la cabeza contra la misma pared.


End file.
